


He's in your head and there's no way out

by Boykingsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boykingsam/pseuds/Boykingsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't want to ruin it so just leave me comments please!! Might make this a longer thing later :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's in your head and there's no way out

“I don’t want your goddamn pills. I’m not crazy.” Dean yelled at the woman in the blindingly white coat. He didn’t need their ‘medicine’, and he wasn’t going to tolerate them today. He just wanted Sam. It was usual of him to run off somewhere when Dean took his pills, but Sam always came back. Sam would never abandon his older brother. Dean was furious; they could do all they want to him, but touching Sam, that was a whole different story.

“Where is he? Where’s Sam?” Dean asked. “If you touch him, I’ll ri-.”

“Dean, we’ve talked about this. There is no Sam, he isn’t real.” The woman never wanted to get this far with Dean, she wished she could let him live in the comfort of his own mind, wished she could let him be insane if it kept him at peace. But she couldn’t, he had to know the truth, it had been going on for so long now. Dean Winchester was a patient in Eden’s psychiatric hospital for almost twenty years now. When he was four years old, Dean and his father had escaped from a fire that killed Dean’s mother and his six months old brother, Sam. But in Dean’s mind, Sam was still with him, Sam had never left. To save himself from the pain of losing his little brother, Dean created a dream world which he had never learned how to escape from. He built up walls in order to stop himself from succumbing to the despair of his own mind.

“D-don’t say that about him. Knife me, burn me, but don’t talk about Sammy like that.” Dean whispered, shaking his head. “If Sam isn’t real then who was I holding in the blanket, in that fire when mum died? Who did I light fireworks up with whe-when I was sixteen years old? Who did I fall in l-love with all those years ago?”

She could see it in his eyes; Dean’s walls were slowly breaking. She wished there was another way, wished she could save this green eyed, freckled young man she has grown to love and cherish.

“He has to be okay, you don’t, you don’t understand. I lo-love him. Sam’s my baby brother, I have to take care of hi-him. He has to be okay, I ne-.” need him to be okay, Dean wanted to say. He was so weak now, he could feel himself wasting away in his own mind, trying to scrounge up any memories of his time with Sam.

“I never said he wasn’t alive once Dean. He was, once, but he’s gone now. It has been over twenty years since your brother’s death, you can let go now, it was never your fault. None of this is your fault.”

Dean looked through the doctor and saw his younger brother leaning against the wall. Sam was engulfed in flames, and yet he smiled at Dean, smiled _for_ Dean. It was all too much and Dean fell to the ground and started to weep. He couldn’t lose his brother, the love of his life, his _soulmate._ Sam knelt down beside the older Winchester and cupped Dean’s face with his burning hands. Surprisingly, even covered in flames, Sam’s fingers were cold.

“Tell me that you’re real Sam. Tell me that you’re okay and that I saved you. God, please tell me that I saved you. I had to have saved you.”

Sam placed a soft but passionate kiss on Dean’s forehead and looked right in his brother’s eyes.

“Of course you saved me Dean; you kept me alive in your head.” Sam whispered to his brother.

/Dean? Who are you talking to?

“I’m so sorry S-Sammy, I should never have left the house. I sh-should have gone back for you. I should have jus-.” Dean pressed his face against his brother’s shoulder.

/Oh god, he’s going into shock. Dean!! Hold on!

“It’s okay Dean, I forgive you.” Sam muttered. The flames grew stronger with every word Sam uttered and yet Dean was left unscathed.

/His heart beat is slowing down. Dean, take deep breaths you’ll be okay.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

/Dean! DEAN!!

“This time, let’s burn together.”

Silence was all there was left now, the woman looked at the body she was holding and realized; Dean Winchester was no more.


End file.
